Pure Innocence
by Kandie-Spirit-Dragon
Summary: CONTINUED! PL Four girls get sent to the Charmed Realm, Can they help defeat Wyatt who is BEGINNING to be the ruler of all evil? Will their fears come to life? Will them being the Charmed realm be For better or for worse?And see LOADS of CHAOS! Set in fut
1. Auditions and Spells

**A/n: **SO sorry for the update problems, and how this story kept on getting deleted! We're REALLY sorry! Ok well here is the Story AGAIN! Except it's CONTINUED now:)! Thanks 4 reviewing and everything! Basically this story is for our own personal entertainment... We would like to hear your suggestions ands stuff in the reviews please!

**DISCLAIMER: **WE Kandie Spirit Dragon do not own anything that has to do with Charmed. Just this Plot. Songs,Qoutes, and Poems in the beginning don't belong to us either.

**********Pure innocence Chapter 1  
**  


"So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind,  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time,  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial,  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while,  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

** -"Good Riddence (Time of Your Life) " by Green Day**

Beverly Hills Hollywood CA Auditions Stage.

"Oh my gosh! Are we there yet!" Casie nearly screamed as the line was moving by. "This could be my big break!"

Casie was around 12-15 years old (along with Emily, Joelle, and Jasmine) with long brownish black hair up to her waist. She was 5"3 1/2 and had an average body type. She also had dark brown eyes. Casie was usually happy, loud, and hyper, and she was an all around type of person.

"I can't WAIT to see Holly Marie Combs!" Emily says happily "She's one of my idols!"

Emily was very athletic and had played many sports. Emily was 5"4 with an athletic build and short black hair and brown eyes. Emily was very smart and she loved video games and was strong with what she believed in, making her a little stuborn.

The girls were in a line for the audition of The Charmed ones children's, it was a small part, but they didn't care how small the part was; just as long as they could get into the place they were happy.

"I should be at a Usher concert! And be on stage! And start my Hollywood career!" Joelle complained.

Joelle was 5"5 tall and skinny. She had a medium length black hair with a dark dark dark orange highlights. She also had brownish-green eyes. Joelle had always dreamed of being in Hollywood since forever.

"At Four AM!" Jasmine asked.

Jasmine was 5"3 and had an average build. She is highly poetic and artistic. She also had bark wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. Jasmine usually has a temple when she got mad and she was rather a mystery. You can never know what she is thinking or anything sometimes. She also loved anything form Japan and video games.

"I was supposed to get ready at least!" Joelle added.

"I can't wait to see Drew Fuller! He's SO hot!" Casie exclaims "And good luck on not tripping on the red carpet!" she jokes and leaves Joelle daydreaming of her future career.

"EW! How can you say that! He's is SO NOT HOT!" Emily stated. "And he ruined the sixth season of Charmed!"

"Yeah he is! You just don't like him because you think he ruined the sixth season of Charmed!"

"SO! HE DID!"

"Um... dream on guys! I mean seriously!" Jasmine says finally. "Why am I here again!"

"Because you're here to see the one and only great Alyssa Milano! The BEST Actress on Charmed!" Casie nearly yells.

"No Way! Holly is SO much better!" Emily yells back. "And Drew Fuller is SO NOT HOT! AGAIN!"

"EMY! Shannon and Holy aren't THAT cool either you know! And Drew DID NOT ruin the sixth season of Charmed!"

"We are getting NOWHERE again! At least they can ACT!"

"At least Alyssa is the REAL producer!"

"SO? At least she IS a producer unlike Rose!" Joelle declared trying to break up the fight.

"Yeah! FINE!" Casie and Emily shouts as the line moves forward.

"Can I see your passes?" The security guard asks.

"Sure" the girls replied showing the brightly colored tags hanging from their necks. The security guard then lets them on the set.

"Wow! Cool!" Emily gasps looking at her surroundings of the sets of Charmed.

Everything was there from the attic stage, to the whole house basically. Props were lined up everywhere and cameras were on with the microphone; ready to shoot the next scene.

Suddenly the girls hear someone gurgling they turned around and saw Joelle goggling and doing horrible voice exercises.

"WHAT are you doing!" Jasmine asked curiously.

"I'm practicing my voice! Now stop wasting it!" Joelle snaps as she goes back to screeching.

"This isn't _American Idol_..." Casie muttered.

"I can't believe we made it to the finals!" Emily squealed excitedly.

Just then Casie starts taking out a whole bunch of pink heart shaped sticky notes and sticks them on various props and walls.

"WHAT are you doing THIS time?" Jasmine asks puzzled.

"Oh! So here is my cell phone number, email, and screen name so Drew can contact me!" Casie exclaims excitedly as the crewmembers looks at her strangely. They began walking through the various stage sets.

"Miss, I'm afraid you might have to take those off..." The security guard says behind them.

"WHY! Ok... fine!" Casie grumbles as the security guard goes to his 'post'.

"Haha! Casie got BUSTED!" Emily laughs and Casie starts to stick MORE sticky notes all over the place.

Just then a voice says, "Hey girls! You must be one of the finalists for the part of the Charmed ones children's!" and out steps Brad Kern.

"Yep! That's us! We're all major Charmed fans!" Joelle says in her 'Hollywood-styled accent'.

"Ok, so here is the script." Brad says as he hands each girl a script. "Emily you can be Prudence."

"YES! I LOVE that name!" Emily shouts.

"Jasmine you can be Pruscilla"

Jasmine then snorts at this and takes the script.

"Casie you can be Patrina"

"What kind of name is that? Is it even in the English dictionary?" Casie giggles.

"And so that leaves Joelle with Penelope"

"Amanda, please!" Joelle says doing her best imitation of the Amanda Show's Penelope Tate.

"Ok, so now if you girls can read your scripts and maybe act it out a little, that'd be very nice." Brad says pleasantly taking a seat. "Whenever you're ready.

There was a silence.

"Jasmine, you're supposed to start!" Emily whispers.

"Oh! Right! O-my-gosh-Paige-watch-out-there-is-a-demon-behind-you" Jasmine says slowly as she points towards the wall.

"I got it!" Joelle reads off her script "Raises hands to TK the demon out." Joelle reads out loud, then raises her hands and whacks Emily(who was standing nearby)on the face.

"OW! JOELLE!" Emily moans.

"Oops. Sorry. That wasn't in the script..."

"Neither was THAT"

"Guys! Shut up!" Jasmine scolded.

"Ok, so...Paige-dodges-demon-and-throws-athame-at-the-demon." Emily reads out loud. "Ok so here's MY part! Ok! C-... HEY! I don't like Chris though! I want a change in script!"

"EMY!" Jasmine moaned. "NONE of this is RIGHT! YOu'r eNOT suposed to read the action part outloud!"

"Where's the part where Chris asks me out!" Casie exclaimed.

"Ew...you two are COUSINS in this story remember?" Emily snorted.

"WHAT! NO FAIR!" Casie whined.

"Can we PLEASE continue?" Joelle complained.

"Yeah! Seriously!" Jasmine added.

"Ok, where' the part about PIPER!" Emily questioned.

"EMILY!" Everyone yelled.

"OH MY GOSH! I THINK I JUST SAW DREW FULLERS HEAD! I've GOT TO GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!" Casie shouted excitedly grabbing her purse and everything.

"Wait! That wasn't in the script!" Brad complained. "None of that was in the script!"

"You're ruining my Hollywood experience!" Joelle sighs.

Just as Casie opens the door the security guard step in blocking her way.

"I'm getting Drew Fuller's autograph and you're NOT going to stop me! So step aside!" Casie ordered.

"I'm afraid you girls will have to leave!" He says in a serious tone.

"But she was just going to get an autograph!" Emily said defensively.

"Your friend here has been sticking notes with her number on them ALL over the set."

"SO? It's just harmless fun!" Joelle states.

"And has been very unrespectful of the property therefore violating a few rules."

"If you mean the sticky notes then-"

"I'm afraid you'll all have to leave"

The guard forced them all outside and slams the door shut.

"Oh great..." Emily whines.

"We just got kicked out!" Joelle complains.

"That was a big bust!" Emily whined.

"Oh! I got a poem! Rearrange our anatomy send us to the Charmed reality!" Jasmine says mysteriously.

"WHAT kind of poem WAS THAT!" Casie screams.

"Don't worry about her she's just mad she didn't get to see Drew." Emily snickered.

Just then there was a bright light and the girls seemed to have vanished into...

**To Be Continued**

**A/n: **Sorry, we're just going to repost the first few chapters, and we're trying VERY hard not to get this story deleted again! Thank you for all of your reviews! Please review! Thanks!


	2. The Manor

Pure Innocence Chapter 2

The Four girls found themselves in an attic. Much like the one on set for _Charmed. _It was wooden floored with a lot of furniture randomly all over the place. In the center back of the room was a stain glass window with a book also known as The Book of Shadows lying on the perch. To the right there was a table full of different liquids in bottles and vials all over the place.

"OK. Where are we and how come this look like we're on set even after we just left a LONG time ago?" Jasmine said looking around.

"OH MY GOSH! I DEMAND MY RIGHTS TO SEE DREW!" Casie said suddenly. "THAT SECURITY GUARD WAS SO RUDE! AND I DIDN'T GIVE AWAY MY PHONE NUMBER! I actually gave away my CELL PHONE number and my e-mail and stuff so he can contact me!"

"YEAH! Thanks to YOU we got kicked out! Did you HAVE to put all those sticky notes and stuff all over the place AND go nuts? Not to mention you yelled at the security guard!" Emily shouted back.

"Well...let me think...YES!" Casie replied. "He could have seen them! AND he might ask me out." Casie added looking a little spacey and twirling her hair.

"Dream on..." Emily said and rolled her eyes.

"We didn't even get to finish out audition!" Joelle said disappointedly

"Hey cool! Potions or so they look like it...I wonder if they work.." Jasmine said looking at the bottles and was ready to pick one up.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CAN HAPPEN!" Joelle snapped back.

"Fine Fine" Jasmine said reluctantly and snuck a few potion vials into her pockets.

"HEY COOL! It's THE BOOK OF SHADOWS!" Emily shouted. "Let's go and steal it!"

"Emily NO!" Jasmine shouted." You're so NOT touching that book!" All of a sudden a swirl of blue and white lights formed around the book and landed in Jasmine's hand.

"Uh...ok...NICE SPECIAL EFFECTS! HAHAHA I got the book from you Emily! Wonder what's in it..."

Like the same thing that is in the fake one! DUH!" Casie replied.

Suddenly out of nowhere a demon shimmered in. It appeared to be lower class demon, energy ball in hand it threw it at Joelle. Joelle who had quick reflexes had dodged it barely.

"HELLO? DO SOMETHING!" Casie yells as a little spark grows bigger on the perch. "uh oh... We're going to be fined for property damage!"

The demon sent more energy balls at them.

"COOL! More special effects!" Jasmine squealed gleefully, throwing any book she could find at the demon.

"Uh... Not funny!" Emily said as she dodged another energy ball " I REALLY think this is serious!"

"HELLO? Jasmine! DO SOMETHING!" Joelle yelled from across the room.

"Um...Like what?" Just then she remembered about the vanquishing potion she had in her pocket. "

"Um...Here goes nothing!" And she threw the potion at the demon...and unfortunately missed so she dodged another energy ball, and ran behind the couch

Emily therefore flicked her hands for no apparent reason because she was nervous. She didn't know then she just had blown up the shelves. "I meant to do that!" She stated looking a little shocked.

All of this noise had caused a big deal of noise so of course Piper, the second oldest Charmed one came in the room. "OH MY GOSH!" she cried as she blew up the demon.

Piper started catching her breath from the sudden surprise.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S HOLLY MARIE COMBS!" Emily yelled.

"Um...Honey? Who's Holly? And are you feeling alright?" Piper said a little worried.

"LIKE HOLLY IS THE BEST ACTRESS ON CHARMED!"

"No...Alyssa is!" Casie fought back.

"Ok...This is getting weird...Did you hit your head again?" Piper asked.

"What seems to be the problem here? Hey Guys! Wondered where you were." Phoebe said as she approached the room.

"Oh My Gosh! You like know me!" Casie said excitedly as she went 3 feet off the ground. "And why am I floating? Someone get me down here! And can I have your autograph?"

"See! I told you they had amnesia!" Piper whispered " To make them forget their powers that's a big plus."

"Yeah I can see your point..."

"LIKE OH MY GOSH! If' you're Alyssa and Holy so that means that ..." Casie stated as she lifted 7 more feet into the air and now she was all giggling like a maniac.

"Means...What?" Phoebe said with uncertainty

"IT MEANS THAT DREW FULLER IS HERE!" Casie screamed, "How's my hair?"

Just then she leaped in hit her head on the ceiling, and then she fell straight down landing on the couch. "Ouch...that HURTS!"

"REALITY CHECK MUCH!" Jasmine finally yelled.

"That's what you get for being so obsessed..."Emily sighed under her breath.

"Sweetie.. What's going on?" Phoebe asked again.

"OK! WHAT YEAR IS THIS?" Jasmine finally blurted/yelled out.

"Why it's 2018, silly, did you forget already?" Phoebe replied.

"Uh...oh..." The four girls said.

To Be Continued


	3. Explanations

Pure Innocence Chapter 3

"Oh my god, how the hell are we in 2018!" Emily screamed flailing her arms about. Thinking for a bit, Emily also cries out, "AND HOW THE HELL ARE WE IN THE HALLIWELL MANOR?"

"It must have been that couplet Jasmine made up!" says Casie, glaring daggers at Jasmine who backs away. "That's the only logical explanation…"

"LOGICAL? YOU CALL THIS LOGICAL!" screams Emily. All of a sudden, small blue lights appear around Emily and she disappears. Everyone stares at the spot where she just was.

"Dammit… This is really bad…" says an exasperated Piper.

"You think Chris led them on a demon hunt?" asks Phoebe.

"Maybe," replied Piper "Wouldn't be the first time…"

"How did she do that?" says a dazed Jasmine, still staring at the spot where Emily was.

On top of the Golden Gate Bridge

Emily orbs on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Looking around, Emily spots Leo there also. Leo turns around and greets her.

"Hey Emily, what are you doing here?" asks Leo. He turns back to the sky and closes his eyes.

"WOW! Brian, or Leo or whoever you are, CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH!" asks Emily excitedly. "Wait a minute, How did I get up here?"

Looking down a moment Emily yelles, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Emily backs away from the edge and sits down, shivering.

"Emily, did you hit your head again? You orbed here." says Leo, looking at Emily worriedly.

"I can orb? COOL!" replied Emily. Emily looks down and sees how far the drop really is.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Emily, backing away even more. Suddenly orbs appear around her yet again and she disappears.

"Wonder if Piper knows about this…" Says Leo, as he orbs after her.

**Back at the Manor**

Emily appears back into the manor, looking quite freaked out.

"Emily, you ok dear?" Piper asked concered at the behavior of the girls.

"No fair I want to orb too!" whined Jasmine.

"OH MY GOD I'M HEARING VOICES!" moans Joelle, clutching her head, "This isn't normal!"

"Did that telepath potion wear off ALREADY?" asks Phoebe.

Suddenly Leo orbs in, followed by Chris.

"Hi everybody!" says Leo cheerfully. He walks over to Piper and whispers into her ear,

"Honey, what's wrong with Emily?" Piper shrugs.

Whispering into Leo's ear Piper says, "I don't know, all four of them seem to have amnesia! They forgot about their powers…possible demon attack?"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DREW!" screams Casie, jumping up and down.

"Uh… nice to see you too…" says Chris.

"Hey are you busy on Friday? WANNA GO OUT!" asks Casie.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE'RE COUSINS!" yells Chris, jumping backwards.

"WHAT? We're cousins? Really? Cool! In a way..." says Casie to herself as Chris stared laughing like crazy.

"I'm STILL hearing VOICES!" screams Joelle.

"Ok let's sort this all out!" says Phoebe. "All of you guys don't remember about your powers?" asks Phoebe.

The 4 girls nod, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, you guys have amnesia?" asks Chris, chuckling a little.

"Chris, did you do ANYTHING to make this happen!" snaps Piper.

"NO of course not!" says Chris, still chuckling under his breath.

"Wait, how come I can orb, and how come I blew up that shelf over there!" says Emily, pointing to the now broken shelf.

"Yeah, do we all have powers?" asks an anxious Casie.

"Yes, isn't that obvious!" replied Chris.

"Why don't you four go downstairs and sit on the couch and don't move, while we sort this out." says Leo.

"Ok." say the four girls in unison.

The four of them walk downstairs, still confused of how they got there, and how they're related to the Charmed Ones. As soon as the four girls disappeared from the room, Leo, Chris, Piper, and Phoebe start to discuss what's happening.

"This is VERY amusing!" says Chris still aughing.

"CHRIS!" yells Leo and Piper in unison.

"What? It is!" says Chris.

"Ok fine, it is, but we need to find out what happened!" says Phoebe.

Piper and Leo look to Chris, still not believing them.

"What? You still think I did something?" yells Chris to Piper and Leo.

Piper and Leo look at each other not knowing what to think.

"Why do you guys ALWAYS think that I"m doing something bad?" Chris yells. "It's always Wyatt this Wyatt that! And you guys think that Wyatt is all perfect! You rarely even pay attention to me or Emily! Just for once! STOP thinking that I'm nuts and pay a little more attention to everyone else! I can't believe that you can't even see that Wyatt ist urning evil!"

Piper and Leo froze for a while staring at Chris. All of this anger and all...Before they could say anything Chris orbed out of the attic.

"This is going to take a while…" grumbles Phoebe, looking to the ground.

**Back Downstairs**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" whispers Joelle staring at the wall.

"I can't believe this is happening!" says Casie, jumping up and down.

"Whoa hold it, before you bump your head on the ceiling!" says Emily, giggling a little.

"Yay, I finally have magical powers! THIS IS SO COOL!" screams Jasmine in delight.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP THINKING SO LOUD!" yells Joelle.

'I wonder if I can blow something else up…' thinks Emily. Apparently Joelle heard this so…

"Emily, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" snapped Joelle.

Emily doesn't listen so she flicks her hands a couple times and manages to blow up the grandfather clock.

"COOL!" screams Emily gleefully.

"Looks like they have to pay for that clock again…" sighs Joelle.

"I want to do that!" says Jasmine, pouting.

"Well I'm guessing this is like an alternate universe of Charmed or something!" says Emily.

"Yeah, I thought we were making a fic about this on FFN!" says Casie.

"Cool, it's coming TRUE!" says Jasmine, in an excited voice.

"My head hurts…" says Joelle.

"Well I'm guessing since I can blow stuff up and I can orb I'm like Piper and Leo's "daughter." Joelle I'm just guessing you're Prue's kid because you have telepathy and you probably have telekinesis. "Jasmine I'm REALLY sure you're Paige's kid because you have TK orbing!" says Emily pointing to Jasmine. "And Casie, you have to be Phoebe and Cole's kid because Phoebe is the only Charmed One left."

"Ha, ha, Jasmine has to be Paige's kid!" laughs Casie.

"Who's Paige?" asks Jasmine questionably.

Suddenly a demon shimmers in startling all four of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A DEEEEEMMMMMMOOOOON!" screams Joelle.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Joelle!" replies Emily, rolling her eyes.

"Get ready to die witches!" says the demon, getting a large energy ball ready.

"Uh oh…" say all four girls in unison.

**To Be Continued... **


	4. Demon attack and A Spider

Pure Innocence Chapter 4

Meanwhile downstairs...

"AHHHH! OMG! IT'S A DEMON!" Joelle yelled.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Emily yelled back.

The demon started to throw and energy ball at Jasmine who was STILL thinking, "_WOW! Special effects!"_

"AH! Energy ball!" Jasmine said really calmly as the energy ball formed a swirl of blue and white lights and therefore she headed it towards the demon, which did get hit, but he was still standing.

"You are going to have to do SO much better than that!" the demon nearly laughed, and another energy ball formed in it's hands.

"Emily! Blow up the demon already!" Casie said as she flew over an energy ball dodging it leaving scorch marks all over the wall.

Emily started to flick her hands, but nothing blew up.

"Uh...Nothing is happening!" Emily yelled, still flicking her hands.

Suddenly there were scorch marks on the wall with a little red flame still there, Casie then looked at the wall and was thinking about how to kill the demon when the flame grew bigger it then formed in her hand. "What the heck!" Casie nearly says surprised. "Ok there is a flameable thingy in my hand and like I don't have a good aim!"

"JUST THROW THE THING ALREADY!" Jasmine, Joelle, and Emily screamed dodging the energy balls and throwing whatever they could find.

"Oh YEAH! There' a demon here!" Casie stated and the flame threw the flame at the demon and this time it actually hit the demons arm. "Oh My Gosh! I did it! I did it! I HAVE A GOOD AIM! YAY!" and she barely dodged another energy ball.

Joelle was just focusing on the athame that was in front of her. She focused and using her telekinesis threw it at the demon right in the chest. " Hey cool! I think a ghost moved that! There was no arms or anything!"

"Its called telekinesis..." Emily replied smartly.

"THERE WILL BE MORE!" the demon said before disappearing into flames.

"OK! How weird was that?" Jasmine said a little shaky.

"Very. Since WHEN do you have telekinesis Joelle?" Casie asked a little puzzled. "And don't forget! WE vanquished or defeated a demon together! YAY!"

"Good point... I WAS a little pissed at the demon for trying to kill us. I mean that way I'll NEVER get to be famous!"

The other three girls rolled their eyes at this comment.

"So want to party or celebrate? Let's Watch _Friends_!" Casie suggested.

"Sure! But one more thing... STOP thinking, 'I can't believe Chris is my cousin in your head'" Joelle pointed out.

"Humph! Telepaths..." Casie said a little shocked, under her breath.

Meanwhile upstairs...

"Did you guys hear that screaming and stuff earlier?" Phoebe said uncertainly.

"Must be they are still getting used to their powers..." Piper muttered.

"Should we call Paige?" Phoebe asked.

Just then in the middle of the attic Paige orbed in holding on to Chris's sleeve.Chris was complaining about not wanting to go back to the manor.

"Ok so can you guys hurry up a little? The Elders are calling me." Leo said in a rush.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Chris said rolling his eyes. "You always have to go so why don't you just orb out now? This isn't the first time. You won't be missed."

"CHRIS!" Piper scolded "That's your father!"

"SO?"

"OK GUYS! Seriously! Focus!" Phoebe said a little impatient.

"Should we call Paige?" Piper asked.

"Maybe not..."

"Did someone called me?" She asked ignoring the argument between Leo and Chris.

"Paige... DID you EVER write a spell that backfired in the past 24 hours?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Oh... MAN! So you guys heard?" Paige replied weakly.

"PAIGE! IT'S PERSONAL GAIN!" Piper snapped.

"Well I was stressed! I HAD to cast that anti-stress spell! It's not like it did anything!" Paige said bravely.

"Ok. I guess my name is cleared so if you'll all excuse me I'll be going now." Chris said quickly as he orbed out.

"WHAT is wrong with everyone today?" Piper said as she paced the room. " Do you think the personal gain of Paige's spell had a reverse effect or anything on the girls?"

"One problem at a time Piper..." Phoebe said.

"WHOA!" Paige said trying to get herself out of the subject. " What happened? Tell me!"

"Ok guys, I have to go now. So when you need me and it's REALLY important then please call." And with that Leo orbed out.

"He does always leave during the most important parts..." Paige said under her breath. "So tell me, what happened to the girls?"

"Ok...It's a long story..."Piper said as she explained what had happened today.

Meanwhile downstairs

Emily was sitting on the floor, instead of the couch for some reason. As she looked to her right she saw a BIG spider crawling across the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and flicked her hands as she missed the spider and blew up the floor.

"What' wrong Emy?" Casie asked still staring at the TV screen.

"It..." Emily replied appearing REALLY shakily " It was a spider!"

"So? Spiders make good spell testers..." Jasmine said grinning evilly.

"It wasn't just a spider! it was a BIG spider!" Emily snapped back.

Suddenly the spider started to climb on Joelle's favorite shoes which were lying next to her. "AHHHH! GET OFF MY SHOE! GROSS! EMY! GET IT OFF!" Joelle said as she ran to the other end of the room.

"AHHHH! I HATE SPIDERS! I'M LIKE SCARED TO DEATH OF THEM!" Casie stated as a nearby vase smashed near the spider; missing it by centimeters.

"Uh oh! We're SO busted!..." Joelle said seriously. "That was Phoebe's favorite vase!"

"OK FREEZE!" Emily said as she flicked her hands and froze everything. "COOL! I CAN FREEZE STUFF!"

"Oh my gosh guys! It's just a spider!" and with those brave words the spider orbed with a swirl of blue and white orbs into Jasmines hand. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!"

She screamed and orbed the thing outside.

"SEE! I told you it was scary!" Emily protested.

"I'm also spider-phobic!" Casie started to whine.

"That word doesn't exist" Jasmine said as she rolled her eyes. "it's ACROPHOBIA"

Quite unexpectedly, in front of them a swirl of blue and white orbs formed rematerializing a women with dark hair and gray eyes...

"You can't exist! You're supposed to be dead!" Casie yelled, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my gosh it's..." Emily said a little shocked

To be continue...


	5. Home Alone and P3

Pure Innocence Chapter 5

"Oh my god... you can't exist!" Emily started to stare wide-eyed at Prue.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked curiously raising her brow.

"Well you see...you kind of...died..." Emily said gasping. "AND you quit Charmed remember?"

"Oh! You mean with THAT incident. The Elders though that I deserved a second chance, so they brought me back as a white lighter. As for the 'I quit being a Charmed one' what is that supposed to mean?"

"Interesting..." Joelle muttered as she heard Prue say in her head, "_They are so crazy at this age."_

"Paige! I STILL can't believe you used personal gain AGAIN!" Piper said as she was going down the stairs followed Paige and Phoebe.

"Well I'm sorry! You should learn to relax a little!" Paige screamed.

"Well you cold learn how to be more responsible!"

"GUYS! Break it up already!" Phoebe now screamed. "There is enough trouble here with or with out your arguments!"

"Sorry..." Paige and Piper sighed.

"Ok. I have to go to work..." Paige said grumpily and orbed out of the house.

"How can she even run a whole SCHOOL?" Piper grumbled under her breath.

"How come Paige gets to do that and I don't?" Phoebe complained "For crying out loud! I'm late! You guys take care!" and she headed out the door and started her car to go off to work.

"Yeah... the club needs to be opened too..." Piper said a little reluctantly. "You guys can take care of yourselves right?"

"PIPER! We're not leaving them alone in this state!" Prue objected.

"Why not? They are old enough and I think they got everything handled..."

"Did you see how they used their powers? They can barely even control them!"

"We can so control our powers!" Casie said as the floor cracked. "Oops..."

"It could just be a joke..." Piper said worriedly.

"PIPER! WHAT IF A DEMON ATTACKS?" Prue stated.

"Well they can fight off the demon!"

"What is they're injured or DIE?"

"Then make Wyatt heal them or Leo or even you or Kyle (Brody)!"

"Yeah...like they'll come..not doubting you or Kyle..."

"And I also think we should stay here till we sort everything out, I've got a really bad feeling about all of this..."

"But we don't have that much room in the house!"

"Oh we'll fit somehow! I'll tell Phoebe n Paige about it."

"Ok then, fine."

"Ok... I got to go and help my charges so take care!" Prue stated . "Darn I wished I was a full-time witch again!" and orbed out of the room

"I can baby-sit! That'll be twenty dollars and hour!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"Uh... that's ok..." Piper replied still thinking leaving the four girls home wasn't the best idea and she didn't want to pay twenty dollars an hour. "CHRIS!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"CHRIS!" She yelled again.

There were some bright blue and white orbs and Chris materialized in the middle.

"What?" Chris replied hastily "Did Leo go yet?"

"Ok... well first of all your FATHER is up "there" again, and second of all can you baby-sit?"

"How long?"

"Um. just until I get back."

"Ok sure...About earlier with my outbrust and all..."

"We'll dicuss that later and Thanks sweetie" Piper finished and headed out the door and started her car to go to work.

"I can't hear myself think!" Joelle moaned.

"Oh yeah, I got your potion thing here..." Chris said as he passed a blue liquid vial to Joelle who barely even caught it.

"Ew...is this SAFE?"

"If it wasn't you wouldn't have been drinking it for the past 14 years."

"What does it do exactly?"

"It makes it so that you can only read people's minds if you want to."

Joelle then drank the thing in one sip. "EW! IT'S SO GOOEY N GROSS!"

"Ok... so um... you guys stay in and don't do anything stupid, and keep your powers in control ok?" Chris said as the four girls stared at him like he was the best baby sitter ever.

"Are you busy like later today?" Casie asked randomly.

"Uh...I don't think so..." Chris says curiously.

"Ok well sorry about earlier, but want to go to the mall later?" Casie asks.

"I'll see if I can go...Might be busy." Chis said. He personally hated going to the malls with his "cousins" or the mall at all especially to shop.

Chris started to chant something and said "If you need me just call ok? I need to do something.." And he orbed out. 

"Oh MY GOSH! He's like the BEST baby-sitter ever!" Joelle said now jumping up and down.

"Not to mention he's CUTE!" Casie said "Too bad he's my cousin...WHY DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO BE SO UNFAIR? But Shopping trip later today!"

"I think he's a little irresponsible..." Jasmine pointed out now heading for the kitchen. "And he said MAYBE to the shopping thing."

"I'm going to orb out!" Emily said and she started to focus on the floor as blue and white orbs started to form around her. Apparently she did manage to orb around the house bumping into various objects. A few moments later she orbed back to her original place rubbing her head.

"That hurts! Chris put some sort of spell so we couldn't get out!"

"That was SO cool! DO it again!" Joelle laughed heading towards the kitchen. Emily then accidentally Tk-ed a pillow in Joelle's face.

"OW!" Joelle yelled.

"It's a pillow! It's not supposed to hurt" Emily argued.

"Yah! It does kind of hurt!" Joelle screamed and threw a pillow at Emily "And that is WITHOUT TK!"

Emily then just grumbled something under her breath.

"GUYS! Cut it out! And CALM down!" Jasmine tried hard not to giggle at the mess. "I'm hungry anyways so I'm going to make something." She said and headed to the fridge. Moments later there was a whole bunch of food and ingredients on the counter.

So the four girls started to fix up a few recipes and put it in the oven.

"This blue bottle looks pretty! Cool food coloring!" Joelle says looking at a clear glass vial with blue liquid inside.

"Yeah! Let's put it in!" Jasmine suggested.

As Jasmine poured the blue vial into the bowl or eggs, flour, and a whole bunch of other mixtures it starts to smoke.

"Cool! Hey! what would happen if we put THOSE bottles over there?" Casie suggested, looking at the other oddly shaped vials.

"Ok! and don't forget those veggies and stuff!" Emily squeals looking at the roots and things that was on the island counter.

Pretty soon there was a batter of very interesting mix of colored smoke and Jasmine put the batter into the oven.

"So Emily... How do you feel being related to Chris and Wyatt?" Casie asked raising her eyebrow. Everyone knew how much Emily hated Chris and Wyatt.

"Uh... ok... Chris is cute, but I HATE Wyatt..." Emily started she then went on about how Chirs and Wyatt ruined the Charmed season and the Women rights thing for a few moments.

"Very interesting... I think that writers kindda killed it though... I mean seriously! The seventh season is like not that interesting anymore!" Casie accused. "And why the heck is Wyatt the all powerful one? Why not Chris?"

"Why not Piper you mean?" Emily said.

"NO WAY! Piper is already the strongest!"

"No! That'd be Prue because she's the oldest!"

"Whatever."

"I'm going to see if I can freeze some stuff!" Emily shouted suddenly as she threw the bag of flour in the air. Joelle and Jasmine chose this chance to get out of the room, leaving Casie standing there looking at Emily like she was a maniac. Emily then flicked her hands and instead of freezing the bag of flour she blew it up. Therefore this caused flour to get everywhere.

"Emily!" Casie yelled (all covered in white flour)as everything on the selves and cupboards fell out with a crash.

"Oops... my bad..." Emily laughs with Joelle and Jasmine who came in the room.

"Oh great! You broke most of the china!" Jasmine wailed " I do not need to get grounded!"

Suddenly there was a very thin layer of smoke and something smelt burnt. Then the next moment the fire alarm went off causing a big deal of noise.

"SHUT THAT THING UP WILL YA?" Jasmine said slightly annoyed at the fire alarm. She was now taking out the over burnt pancakes.

Emily jumped back in surprise and flicked her hands, which has become a habit now, and everything froze. Casie then climbed on the counter to turn off the alarm on the wall and jumped back down on the floor.

Jasmine meanwhile got the messed up breakfast out of the oven. Suddenly the pancake had chocolate chip eyes and a licorice mouth. It started to look around and it spotted Emily who was thinking "_I can't wait to eat you!" _then the pancake opened it's mouth and said "I LOVE YOU EMILY!"

"I love you too, er...Pancake!" Emily laughed hugging the pancake then quit unexpectedly she ate it in one bite.

"That was disturbing..." Joelle and Casie stated at the same time.

"It could've been toxicated..." Jasmine scolded. "Ok we'd better clean this up before someone gets home" Jasmine started to stare in space for a few moments then said "Clean up this mess so we can all get dressed!" As if white lights surrounded it and blue orbs the room started to look like it did before-clean. Along with everyone else.

"Thanks... now want to head to P3?" Casie suggested.

"But that's for people over 18 or 21!" Jasmine shouted.

"And your point is?"

"Well it's like rule breaking! And we could end up in jail!"

"Well if it is Emy's 'mom' that runs the club then don't you think they'll make an exception?"

"Ok, but how do we leave?" Emily putted in. "Because remember how I tried to orb out? Chris put that one spell on the house so we can't orb out and demons can't come in!"

"Exactly we can't **ORB** out, but we can go out then orb out!" Casie stated.

"Ok! So what are you guys waiting for! Let's do it!" Joelle exclaimed heading out the door and scribbling down a note saying that they will be back later.

As the girls headed outside they hid in the backyard near some trees and hold hands as Emily tried to orb them out. A few moments later everyone orbed out except for Casie who got left behind.

"HEY! Emily! GET BACK HERE!" Casie shouted and then flames were all around her in a circle and she felt like she was disappearing into P3 where she was welcomed with a smoothie on her head.

"Oops! SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I though there was a fire!" Jasmine pouted apologetically.

"I just got soomthie-d! AGAIN!"

"Hey cool! did you just flame here?" Emily asked.

"um... yes?"

"Cool! I've always wanted to try that just-"

"SH! Get in here!" Joelle pointed out shoving everyone into a nearby office and locked the door.

"WHY?" Jasmine yelled in a low voice.

The door in the front of the club started to click and the door knob turned slowly ad the door opened revealing Piper yelling on her cell phone and carrying a few boxes.

P3

"No! I ordered only twelve crates! Not twenty-two!" Piper says in a stressful tone as she carried a huge box and threw it on the floor.

"Hold on, I got another call"

P3-office

"Wow... and I though running a club was easy..." Jasmine says under her breath.

"Piper is thinking for this guy that she's on the phone with to shut up" Joelle giggles.

"It is kindda fun you get to meet celebrities. And that is so Piper." Emily pointed out.

"Hey cool! look at these papers!" Casie says as she picks up a few and stuffs them in her pocket.

P3

"No! I can not book THAT band in three days! It's too last minute! You have to book it in advance" Piper nearly yells. "And no you can not book the club on Wednesday for a reunion because someone else already has. Friday is open though if you want to around four. ok? Alright then. Good bye."

Piper then hung up and then was walking around the club, carrying a few boxes. She then saw a broken glass on the floor next to the counter. "Oh great, I had better not have broken that." She thinks to her self as she walks around the place. "But I didn't hear a crash so I couldn't have done that." she says aloud.

P3-office

"Great... she's getting suspicious guys we better do something! She think that there is someone else in here not just a accident, and knowing Piper she gets over worried when that stuff happens." Joelle said slowly.

"O shoot! That glass was from the thing where we dumped some smoothie on Casie then

it must've crashed on the floor completely when we ran from it!" Jasmine says worriedly.

"Oh great... Can't you orb it away?" Emily asks.

"Yeah I'll try" Jasmine says "broken glass" She whispers as blue and white orbs form around the broken cup and orbs back to the closet followed by a loud _CRASH_ as it fell on the floor.

"oops.."

P3

"AH! Who's there?" Piper yells as she heads for the Office.

To Be Continued...

_What's next? What is going on with all of these demon attacks? Read to find out next time! WIll Piper Catch the girls?_

_Ok so there you go! you've been waiting months for this! LOL! Anyway Thanks you all so much for all of the reviews! They really helped! Remember this is STILL form the ORIGINAL authors just under a different sn! Please review!_

_Kandie Spirit Dragon (TKpiper and friends)_


	6. WHERE IS MY ROOM!

A/N: Emily here! This is all I am going to say because I don't wanna risk our story being cancelled again…

**Pure Innocence Chapter 6**

Piper slipped through the door and looked outside finding 4 girls standing there looking very guilty.

"What the hell are you girls doing here? Did Chris cast that spell again? God, he knows you can just open the door and walk right out with that STUPID SPELL!" Piper threw up her hands in frustration causing a nearby light bulb to blow up. She growled at the light bulb while the girls tried to think of a nifty explanation.

"Um… We kinda, well there is a very good explanation for this!" explained Jasmine.

"Yeah, um… We were hungry!" answered Casie.

"You were hungry…" stated Piper.

"Yeah we were! I mean the only thing in the refrigerator was some pigs feet and uh… spell things!" said Emily.

"Well this morning it seemed to be fully stocked to me!" seethed Piper.

"Tee hee?" said Joelle.

"OK ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO THE MANOR RIGHT NOW! ORB, FLAME, DO WHATEVER!" yelled Piper.

Everyone quickly did what they were told while Piper banged her head against the wall. (No, not like a maniac just softly! Yeesh!)

**Back at the Manor…**

Everyone orbed/flamed in the sun room and sank into a chair.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Well we ALMOST got in." said Casie.

"I've never been grounded before!" exclaimed Emily, "I'm a good girl! A GOOD GIRL!"

"Sure Emily, whatever you say…" said Joelle.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" laughed Casie.

Everyone stares.

"What? I'm feeling rather evil today!" said Casie, rubbing her hands together.

"That's probably just because you are half "The source of all evil" and are supposed to be evil!" says Emily smugly.

"Psh...Yeah right...although that IS a cool thought." Casie said rolling her eyes.

Just then the four girls here a loud BANG! Piper was home… 

"I'm scared!" squeaked Jasmine.

Piper stomped into the sun room (or conservatory) and stares VERY menacingly at them.

"We're sorry?" whispered Joelle.

"SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE ALL GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" yelled Piper. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

"Where are our rooms?" whispered Casie to Emily.

"Upstairs dummy!" Emily whispered back.

They all ran upstairs before they could get punished anymore. Piper stood there thinking about how complicated her life was when Chris came strolling in.

"CHRIS!"

"Uh oh…"

"You're in BIG TROUBLE MISTER! WHY DID YOU CAST THAT DAMN SPELL AGAIN AND LEAVE THE GIRLS HERE ALL ALONE?"

"Look, I had an errand to run and I couldn't have them tagging along!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled Piper. (yet again. as much as I lub piper I have to make her to do the disciplining… try imagining PAIGER doing this!) Chris orbed out. Presumably to his room. Or maybe not…

Piper walked or rather stomped into the kitchen where Leo suddenly orbs in.

"Hi honey!" says Leo cheerfully. (I know this doesn't sound like the Leo right now but I'm making Piper and Leo come back for GOOD!"

"Hey yourself" says Piper as she helped herself to an apple and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hard day?" asked Leo.

"Yup. The girls just tried to sneak into P3 again. You would think they would stop trying by now." said Piper, starting to cool down from the earlier ordeal.

"Well they were a little off today. By the way, have you seen Wyatt around lately?" replied Leo also taking a seat.

"No, not since a few hours ago. He hasn't dropped by the manor that much." said Piper sadly. She took a bite out of her apple.

"There seems to be a surge of demon attacks lately. You don't think…"

"No way!" exclaimed Piper. "Wyatt couldn't have turned evil!" She stood up. "How could you even think that?"

"Maybe there was a demon we overlooked," replied Leo calmly. He stood up also. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen but there are signs everywhere."

Piper looked at the floor hoping that it wasn't true. It couldn't be!

"Well I don't believe that!" exclaimed Piper.

"Doesn't it seem that whenever there is a demon attack he isn't here?" reasoned Leo.

"Yes, but…"

"He always used to stop by here before and now he never does. He also lashes out at us when we try to talk to him." said Leo rather sadly. "It's rather hard to accept, but if our son is really the new "source of all evil" then we'll have to face it one day."

"I know." said Piper, starting to cry.

"Don't worry," said Leo embracing her warmly. "we'll get our son back."

**Back to the Girls. (done with that mushy stuff! Back to the comedy!)**

The girls are upstairs trying to figure out which rooms are there's.

"I'm so confused!" exclaims Casie, looking into another door. "Hey wait a minute, Jasmine I think this is your room!" Casie opens the door wider revealing a room CHOCK FULL of mangas.

"Oh my god… It's HEAVEN!" exclaimed Jasmine. She runs into the room and starts jumping on the bed. "LOOK I EVEN HAVE A PET TURTLE!"

"Hey It kinda looks like the one that I have!" said Casie, coming inside. "Well if your room is this good I'm gonna go find mine!" She runs out and bumps right into Emily.

"OUCH!" yells Emily, clutching her toe.

"He he… SORRY!" Casie smiles innocently.

"Casie, we like SHARE a room! Come on." Emily drags Casie to another part of the house and opens a door. On one side of the room it was colored blue and on another side it was pink.

"How COOL!" says Casie. She comes inside and looks at the pink side figuring it was probably her side of the room. Emily runs over to the blue side and finds a a shelf of mangas (dude I'm azn what else am I supposed to have?) and other assorted items.

"OMG I HAVE AN IPOD! COOL!" exclaims Casie.

"ME TOO! DID THEY LIKE GET RICH OR SOMETHIN ALL OF A SUDDEN?" yells Emily.

"Lets go see how Joelle is doing in her room" says Casie.

"Ok." replies Emily. They walk out and find Joelle in her room. She was dead asleep.

"Well it makes sense, we got up at 4.00AM this morning to go to that interview." says Casie.

"Yeah and we would still be in that interview if it weren't for a CERTAIN SOMEONE!"

"HEY IF I DIDN'T DO THAT THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" exclaims Casie.

"Yeah it would've! I bet you Jasmine would have said that weird poem anyway!" Emily argued.

"In your dreams!"

They kept going on like this until they reached Jasmine's room. They both walk in forgetting their little argument for now. (tee hee… this is where it get's good!) They see Jasmine trying to make a spell to make the turtle obey any command. Why? I dunno.

"Oh I SO GOT A SPELL! Stop eating hay! You will obey! Uh no… Oh here's something! Obey you might, obey you must, listen to every command that is thrust!" There is a flash of light and everyone guesses the spell worked.

"Cool, Jasmine see if the spell worked!" exclaimed Emily.

"WHOA! When did you guys come in?" asked Jasmine quizzically.

"Right before you thought of that funky spell." said Casie.

"Well tell the turtle to do something already!" said Emily, curiously.

"Okay! Um… lay on your back!" the turtle suddenly freezes and goes on its back. "COOL IT WORKED!" Jasmine then hears a big THUMP! and she sees that Emily and Casie are also lying on their backs on the ground.

"Uh oh…" says Emily.

"This is SO NOT GOOD!" exclaims Casie trying to get up. Some force was keeping both of them from getting up.

"Hmm… this could be interesting…" says Jasmine with a rather mischievous smile on her face.

**TBC**

A/N: Well I hope this is long enough! I hope you enjoyed this! And I also hope that OUR STORY DOESN'T GET CANCELLED AGAIN!

Sincerely, Emily (Or TKPiper and Friends.)


	7. Mysteriousness

**A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews and sorry about the wait for the updates! Well anyways hope you have a great new years!**

**_ITALICS _means THOUGHTS by the way :)**

**Pure Innocence Chapter 7**

"Jasmine... WHAT did you do!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah! We can't get off of the floor! Thanks A lot!" Casie whined.

Jasmine was smiling rather...evilly.

"I don't' like that smile honestly..." Emily said.

"Ok then, whatever! Flames away!" Casie shouted and flamed out. 

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Emily yelled "Orbs away!" And she orbed out.

Jasmine was still standing there rather shocked and happy.

Wow, I can make a GREAT spell book of my own that actually WORKS!

"PEN! Paper!" Jasmine summoned as it orbed into her hand. She began to write OBEDIENCE SPELL

I can REALLY use this to my own advantage actually...

DOWNSTAIRS

"Piper, I don't get why you're so worried!" Phoebe argued. "They ALWAYS sneak into P3 and they've have NEVER succeeded."

"And every times Piper catches them..." Paige muttered. "250 times already..."

"Well at least they haven't misused their powers right?" Phoebe stated.

"Wrong, have you seen the damage from all of today?" Piper said.

"Besides you being mad-then no." Phoebe joked.

"And what is up with all of these demon attacks?" Paige asked. "That's what I'm more interested in."

"And you're SURPRISED at them?" Piper shouted. "We've have NEVER had a YEAR or ANYTHING OF NO DEMON ATTACKS!"

"And you think Wyatt is STILL in charge of all of this?" Paige asked quietly.

Piper managed to nod a little. Phoebe then started to twril her hair like mad and singing to herself. Suddenly she asked, "Can I borrow that one necklace of yours for Friday night?"

"Phoebe, WHAT are you doing?" Piper snapped. "And no you may not"

Phoebe chose to ignore her.

"Phoebe, you're nervous about something aren't you?" Paige insisted. "You always ask to borrow something on a Friday night, and start twirling your hair and singing when you're nervous about something. So spill it."

Phoebe took a deep breath and whispered,"Ok, then confession time. I had a Premonition a few years earlier in of Wyatt turning evil and taking over the underworld," Phoebe whispered really quickly.

"WHAT!" Piper screamed.

"And you didn't tell us this EARLIER WHY!" Paige Yelled.

"Because I had it when Chris was born, and that meant that we had already stopped Wyatt!"

"But STILL Phoebe, you could've told us! Your premonitions are NEVER wrong!"

"Because I always manage to change HALF of them" Phoebe said proudly.

"But this is different! Wyatt is MY SON!" Piper voiced out.

"Yeah, we know, sweetie, and we will get through this without actually having to hurt him." Phoebe promised softly as she and Paige hugged Piper.

UPSTAIRS

"Where is he?" Chris said furiously flipping through the book of shadows til he got a certain page.

_Finally...I hope this will all work out well...even though we should not trust the enemy_

Manor-Upstairs

"Jasmine!" Joelle started yelling.

"WHAT!" Jasmine yelled obviously pissed as Joelle disturbed her concentration of writing and plotting.

"Ok, so you're slightly psychic right?"

"No..." _GO away..._

"OK! So do you think I'm going to be a celebrity?"

"Sure" _No way can she EVER be one._

"What about being pretty?"

"Sure" I_ seriously don't care_

What about me being rich?"

"Sure" _If she can use a budget_

"What about me being the most powerful witch ever!"

"No that's MY job."

"Do you thin I'll marry-"

"OUT OUT OUT!" Jasmine shouted and shut the door on Joelle. CRASH! A whole pile of Jasmine's Manga books fell on top of her.

"JOELLE!" Jasmine screamed under all of her Manga books that fell.

"Oh I love being a telepath" Joelle laughed from outside the door.

PARK

SPLASH!

Casie had flamed into the pound, since she could not use her power correctly.

"AH! I'M SO SOAKING WET!" She complained as she got her head up the water. She was now spitting out the water.

"EW...that doesn't taste like clean water..." She decided as she saw a few fishes swimming around her in the pound.

"AH! THIS IS SO GROSS!" She screamed. "_UGH! Ok then! Got to get myself together then!" _She decided and walked out of the pound, looking like a maniac. She began running towards the Playground.

CRASH!

"Ouch!" Emily complained as she flamed near the park. Since she hadn't had a good use of the orbing thing she had landed in a... Trash can.

"EW Gross!" Emily yelled as she realized she was in the trashcan. She quickly tried to climb out and ended up knocking over the trash can and herself.

Emily began to get all of the possible trash items she could off of herself and cleaned up the trash can. A dog was walking by and started going up to her and sniffing her.

"Aw...aren't you a little cutie!" Emily said petting the puppy that wagged it's tail friendlily.

"Dude. I miss Bobby and Kona..." Emily realized going back to her own two dogs.

"C'mon over her, Princess!" A little five year old girl ordered the dog over; from halfway across the street.

Emily started to come over to the little girl and was following the dog. _AH! Here I go AGAIN! I can't control my own body!_

"EMY!" Casie said running towards Emily. "where are you going?"

"I have NO idea! I can't control my body!" Emily replied.

"EMY! STOP!" Casie scremed. Emily then stopped right before she went on to the street as a Car flashed by.

"EMY! You KNOW you should look both ways before crossing the streets!" Casie scolded.

"Well, sorry! That stupid spell Jasmine put on us did something!"

"Obviously..."

"You look like you ran into a waterfall..." Emily smiled.

"And you have a lollypop stuck to your hair..."

"UGH!" Emily said quickly trying to pull the lollypop out of her hair.

"EMILY! CASIE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" A voice said behind the tree.

TO BE CONTINUED

WHO was behind the tree? What is Chris up to? What is the evil plot in this story?

**A/n: **Ok well Emily kind of screwed up part of the plot! But we're fixing it! Um...I wrote this like really late so sorry it's kindda sloppy, I'm REALLY tired and I just HAD to update this fic :) Sorry it's not that funny and all and maybe a little confusing!

Please Review!


	8. Switched!

**A/n: **Ok we're having issue with organization and we're SO busy now! Ok well here is your long awaited chapter! And once again I just HAD to update this chapter! So it's on the top of my head when I'm writing it. I kind of write when I'm bored too... Thank you all so much for the reviews! We're almost to 100 now! THANK YOU!

Pure Innocence Chapter 8

Manor

"Dude...I'm bored..." Joelle said to herself. She had been expecting Jasmine to get revenge on her, but at this point she really doubted it. She therefore ran into the attic and almost ran into Chris who was about to say a spell or something.

"Hi! I'm just going to look around." She said looking around at the various objects.

Chris let out a frustrated sigh. _GO away...I'm busy here..._

"I heard that." Joelle said back.

Ugh...Telepaths...mind your own business...

"Heard that too..."

"Can you just STOP reading my mind and go away?"

"Nope...Hey what happens if you rearrange a spell's pattern?"

"It backfires..." Chris said tapping his figures on the perch impatiently.

"Ok then, rearrange my anatomy send me back to my reality." And with that she poof-ed out. And a girl around fifteen with brown hair, blue gray eyes and with lighter orange highlights was standing in her place.

"Whoa...What just happened?" The girl asked.

"Penelope? Are you OK?" Chris said really showing his impatient-ness. "You were looking around the place like you've never been here and you just said some spell and disappeared then reappeared again."

"Hm...Last thing I remembered was me in here making a potion. Oh well! Must have dozed off! See you later!" Penelope said and walked out of the attic.

ok...that was strange...

Freeway-2005

"Wow! I've just had like the strangest dream ever with me being a charmed one kid and all! And I had powers!" Joelle said out loud when she realized that she was in her parent's car.

"Retard..." Justin her younger brother said as Joelle chucked a pillow at him.

"Oh well...I'd prefer my life right now! And I'd rather go to an Usher concert and be a celebrity after that!" She added. As Her family went home.

Manor Attic-2018

"Ok now I've got a meeting to go too..." Chris said out loud. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing or anything like that.

"Hi! Ok well have you seen Joelle anywhere?" Jasmine said as she went up the attic.

Chris let out a frustrated sigh. "Who's Joelle?"

"Telepathic, telekinetic?"

"Since when do you call each other by your middle names?"

"Since ever?"

"You guys are SO weird. Penelope is downstairs or in her room I think." Chris said still tapping his figures on the perch.

Jasmine assumed he meant Joelle. "Ok then thanks. She's so going to regret making those comics fall on me!" And ran out of the attic. Only she met Paige on the way out.

Hallway outside

"Hey, you need to practice Violin NOW." Paige instructed. "Your music teacher isn't exactly happy with your performance lately.

"Huh? But..."

"No buts, now go and practice for an hour or so. and NO magic allowed!"

Jasmine pouted and sulked to her room. She personally LOVED the violin, but this wasn't the best time to be practicing it. So she went to her room and found a violin. Jasmine took it out and started playing a few songs.

Attic

"What are you doing?" Paige asked glancing at Chris.

"Nothing really...Just doing a little research for a school project." Chris lied.

"In the summer?"

"Yeah...Early extra credit..."

"On what? Demons?" Paige asked sounding suspicious.

"No, we have to write a story for this contest, and if we enter then we get extra credit." Chris thought of quickly.

"Hm...you better show Piper this story thing though, and did anyone tell you WHY we have to stay here?"

"Nope...Aunt Prue said something about possible demon attacks, the underworld is going nuts down there, and mom and dad and you guys think Wyatt is in charge of it all..."

"Hm...Well thanks...Good luck on your project." Paige said and orbed out.

"FINALLY!" Chris yelled happily and orbed out.

Golden Gate Park

"I thought you two got grounded..." Wyatt said as he approached them.

"Not Exactly..." Emily shot back.

"Ok well to summarize it all...Jasmine weird spell we can't control our"

"powers..." Emily cut in. She had no intention of letting Wyatt know what the heck was going on. "And what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out...meeting people..." Wyatt replied. "Is it true about all of those demon attacks? I'd be there to help, but I just don't know when they're there."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SENT THE DEMONS TO KILL US IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Emily yelled.

"What makes you think THAT?" Wyatt said calmly.

"Because you're the only one that's never there!" Casie added. "It does make sense actually..."

"And we could easily tell MomI mean PIPER or any of the Charmed ones!" Emily said.

"Oh and if I did do it, who's going to believe you?" Wyatt calmly asked. "You two are in no position to make the accusations."

"People will..." Casie said. "Eventually...People already suspect you..."

"Thanks for the pointer, now let me change all of that..." Wyatt said and orbed out.

"DUDE! NOW PIPER IS GOING TO DIE!" Emily yelled.

"YES!" Casie said a little too loudly as Emily glared at her. "I mean that's SAD!"

Then the two orbed/flamed back to the manor.

MANOR

_Five more minutes! _Jasmine thought desparately she had been practicing for what seemed like twenty minutes. She didn't want to practice and she wasn't going too, although she hated not following instructions.

Jasmine then went over to Casie and Emily's room and did a little snooping. She had to figure out a way to get revenge on "Joelle". Jasmine paced the small room. The weird part was the room and it's decorations and furniture looked NOTHING like stuff that Casie and Emily would have, except for the here and there stuff. Jasmine then went into the closet and there it was-paintball-ing gear right inside the closet. Jasmine quickly took a few things out and ran outside to the hallway near Penelope's room, which was also the guest room.

_Hehe...She's so not expecting it! _Jasmine thought excitedly. She was wearing the paintball protection and had a paintball gun in her hand.

Penelope was sitting in her room patiently reading a magazine.

Jasmine then decided to open the door and started shooting the paintballs.

"PAYBACK!" Jasmine yelled as blue paintballs went all over the place.

Penelope was aware of this all along. She could read Jasmine's mind and therefore was prepared.

"Nuh uh!" She yelled. As using her telekinesis she gathered all of the paintball into one BIG one.

Uh oh...

Penelope then chucked the whole 18 inch paintball at Jasmine.

She has WAY more experience with her powers then before... that's strange...

"GIANT REALLY BIG PAINTBALL!" Jasmine yelled as she reflected it at Penelope. Just then Emily and Casie orbed/flamed in the middle of the room-in the middle of the giant paintball fight.

Penelope then tried to stop it before it exploded on Casie Emily. Luckily Penelope had reduced it's speed so it didn't hurt as much when it hit Casie and Emily. Now their second problem...they had two figures covered in blue paint and the room and everything too...

"AH!" Emily and Casie screamed.

"THIS IS WAR!" Casie yelled as she flamed into her room, followed by Emily.

"Gheez...cowards..." Jasmine muttered.

"Hey, I'd love to stay but I'm going to be downstairs, and help whoever is down there!" Penelope quickly said.

"Erm...Sure...Have fun!" Jasmine replied. She kind of realized that Penelope and Joelle had switch or something like that in this alternate universe. Therefore sending Joelle back to the "Un-Charmed" world and Penelope here...again...

Moment later, Emily and Casie both appeared in paintball-ing equipment, ammunition of paintballs, a paintball gun, and some other paintball equipment.

"Oh crap..." Jasmine muttered.

**To be Continued.**

**A/n: **Ok so to sum it up, Joelle backfired a spell causing herself to go to the REAL world and Prue's daughter, Penelope (Joelle is her middle name) to the Charmed world. Wyatt is kind of in charge of the attacks-**unless** he's lying. And the girls are just having a paintball war. We will add more of the Charmed ones by the way! The part of writing this story is to have fun with it and not stress out from updates and all. It's like a vacation kind of so yeah...Please review?

Kandie Spirit Dragon


	9. PAINTBALLING! And Seriousness!

A/N: Casie SOOOOOOOOOOO copied my paintballing idea from my Alias story on TKPiper! HUMPH! anway I'll just do a little spinnoff of that. We're using some codenames (or I am) for this one so here they are! By the way this is Emily! for once! LOL!

Freelancer- Emily, Phoenix- Phoenix, Phantom- Jasmine, Blue Bird- Penolope.

**Pure Innocence Chapter 9 **

**PAINTBALLING! **

"Crack, Crack, Freelancer to Phoenix do you see the targets, over?" whispered Emily into a walkie talkie. She was wearing purple paintball armor with a large gun (not a real one!) and stalking down a hall in the little pink manor.

"Crackle, crackle, Casie to Emy targets may be in the foyer, over!" replied Casie happily. Oddly she was wearing PINK paintball armor and had 2 smaller guns. She was in another hall trying to find "Joelle" and Jasmine, otherwise known as "Blue Bird" and "Phantom."

"Dummy, use our codenames! OVER!" yelled Emily into the walkie talkie. She held her gun up and did a really bad roll to hide behind a wall but actually ended up hitting her head on a desk. "Oww! And Casie calls me ATHLETIC? Well I play water polo and that is so much better than volleyball…" Emily droned on.

"Crack Crack, Emy, I mean Freelancer what was my codename again?" Casie whispered sheepishly into her walkie talkie. She knew Emily was like a MAJOR Alias fan and she gave her a name from it but she couldn't really remember what it was…

"Freelancer to Phoenix, IT'S PHOENIX YOU IDIOT! Over!" screamed Emily.

"Oh right!" piped Casie as she started down a hallway and happened to bump right into Emily.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WE'VE ONLY HIT THE TARGETS 5 TIMES!" grumbled Emily. She tapped her foot on the floor.

"Um… Emy…" Casie pointed behind her looking slightly scared.

"Wha… oh crap…" Emily turned around and stared at two figures who were none other than Penelope (we're calling Joelle Penelope now cuz she IS Penelope now.) and Jasmine.

"FIRE AT WILL!" screamed Jasmine. Jasmine and Penelope fired their paintball guns like crazy at their "cousins."

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN FOOOOOOOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUR LIIIIIIIIIIFE!" Casie screeched taking on a full run to the stairs conveniently forgetting she could flame downstairs easily.

"Hey, WAIT FOR ME!" Emily squealed as she was spattered with a seemingly endless barrage of paintballs. Unfortunately for Emily she tripped over the desk she rolled into before and went down hard on her head.

"Whoa… pretty… colors…" she said before passing out for the first time in her life. (yeah I've never passed out before and I guess that's a good thing! )

"EMILY!" Jasmine ran over to her frantically and checked her pulse. Of course it was there strong as ever. "Phew… that was scary!" Jasmine laughed.

Penelope sweatdropped. "Err… how come you called her "Emily?"

"Um, should I call her Freelancer?" asked Jasmine looking over at Penelope.

"Um no… Oh forget it." sighed Penelope looking at her weirdly. She kneeled down next to Jasmine and looked at her prone cousin. "This could work to our advantage." She said motioning to the unconscious form of Emily.

"Err… how?"

"Well you said that you cast a spell on both of them right?" Penelope said with a look of pure evil on her face while Jasmine made an "O" with her mouth.

**Back with Casie in the Foyer **

Casie ran full on into the foyer and hid behind a couch. She sighed and sat on the ground panting from her run. "Phew… Emily that was close…" Casie looked around for her friend. "Emy?" Casie stood up from her hiding spot and look around. No Emily around. She started to call into the walkie talkie but no one answered… just static. "Aww man why did she have to get herself captured and leave me all alone!" she grumbled to herself. "Oh well I'll just get myself a snack." with that Casie walked into the kitchen not knowing what horrible things were being done to her FAITHFUL friend just upstairs.

**Back with Emily, Penelope, and Jasmine in Jasmine's Room**

Emily began waking up from her fall. She could feel that she was strapped to a chair and that she had a bleeding cut on her forehead from that stinky desk. _Oh just peachy… HEY THIS IS JUST LIKE ALIAS! THIS IS SO COOOOOOOL! Wait I mean OH GREAT THIS SUCKS I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY KGB AGENTS! NOOOO! _Emily rambled on in her head about her obsession and slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a VERY HORRIBLE sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH IT BUUUUUUUURNS!" Emily shrieked as she was forced to look at a piece of paper that was PINK. IT WAS AWFUL! THE COLOR PINK! "GET IT AWAY!" Emily screamed loudly as she wiggled in the chair. She was basically strapped to it with duct tape and a pair of cheap hand cuffs.

"Not until you tell us where Casie is and where all of your guys's money are!" Penelope loomed up in front of Emily's face holding the pink piece of paper.

"And you both have to get me some mangas from the manga store with YOUR money!" Jasmine added. Jasmine knew that her friends absolutely hated pink and was the one that suggested the cruel form of torture.

"NEVER I AM A ROCK!" yelled Emily, laughing manically with a crazed look on her face. "And I just realized I'm PART AVATAR SO YOU GUYS SHALL DIE IN MY UTOPIA!" Emily started laughing so hard she was practically crying her eyes out.

"Hey, Penelope we can just ask her as an order and she would have to tell us you know?" stated Jasmine, feeling a little sorry for what she was doing… even though it was really fun. Though her friend seemed slightely crazed now.

"No way! This is way too fun!" Penelope laughed and took something out of a pack… And with that Emily's insane laughing stopped.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU GET THOSE!" Emily stared at her precious Alias DVDs. Some of her most prized possessions… She started thrashing madly in the chair but just ended up moving it a round a few centimeters.

"In your room, now if you don't cooperate we're just gonna have to take these from you…" said Penelope in a mocking voice. She handed Emily's "treasures" to Jasmine and she hung them out the window.

"NOOO! OK, OK, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK! CASIE'S PROBABLY IN THE KITCHEN AND BOTH OF OUR MONEY STASHES ARE UNDER OUR BEDS!" Emily sobbed.

"Why thank you for cooperating!" Penelope grinned. "First of all you're gonna get "Phoenix" for us alright?" Penelope gestured to Jasmine and she took off the hand cuffs and duct tape. Penelope handed Emily her paintball gun and mask and Emily felt her body moving by itself again and she reluctantly took the items and put her mask on.

"This sucks…" Emily sighed as her feet carried her out the door seemingly to their own accord.

"You got the popcorn?" asked Penelope.

"Yup!" Jasmine held up a large bag and they both followed Emily to see what happened.

**Back in the Kitchen with Casie**

"Yum this banana is YUMMY!" Casie squealed with delight. She was having a healthy snack and it tasted good. What more could you ask for? Currently she had put her paintball guns into some convenient pouches in a belt around her waste and her mask was off, forgotten on the kitchen table. She was still munching on her little snack when Emily came in armed with her paintball gun that was up and aimed at Casie.

"Emy! HI! YOU WANT A BANANA?" Casie raised her banana to the masked Emily. "Hey how come you're aiming that gun at… AAAAAAAAAAH!" Emily started firing at her once comrade before she could finish and Casie was spattered a few times with some green paint balls before she was able to duck behind the kitchen island. She got her mask back on and reloaded her guns wondering why on earth her teammate was trying to get her. _Oh geez it's probably because of Jasmine's STUPID SPELL! _ Casie thought frantically.

**Right Outside the Kitchen**

At the same time Penelope and Jasmine sat next to the kitchen door way and saw the action ensue, munching on popcorn at the same time.

"This is great huh?" said Jasmine.

"Yup." agreed Penelope.

**Back in The Kitchen**

"FIRE!" Casie aimed both of her guns at Emily and fired tons of paint at her friend. Emily was able to turn over the kitchen table in time however and hid behind it.

"Sorry Casie I can't stop!" Emily stood up and fired back at Casie. Casie fired again.

"It's that spell thing huh?" asked Casie.

"Yeah…" Emily answered through gritted teeth as she once again fired not being able to make her body do what she wanted It to do.

"HEY CASIE THROW A TOMATO AT YOURSELF!" Jasmine yelled into the room. She hid back behind the wall and you could hear the two snickering.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Casie reluctantly picked up a tomato and threw it in her own face. "UGH THIS IS GROSS!" Tomato juice dripped all over her face and the actual tomato was on her hair, but with this came a revelation.. _Hey can't I tell Emily to stop firing at me and she would have to stop right? _Casie thought and decided to try. "HEY EMILY STOP FIRING AT ME!" Casie yelled across to the overthrown table. Miraculously it worked and Emily was able to stop herself from firing.

"Wow thanks Casie!" Emily ran over and hugged her friend in a mushy moment.

"Ok, ok whtvr just get off me!" Casie didn't like mushy moments at all. So then the two turned to Penelope and Jasmine who shrunk back in fear conveniently forgetting they could just tell Casie and Emily to not hit them and they would have to obey.

"You wanna get your revenge?" Casie asked Emily.

"Sure why not!" Emily loaded her gun and made a clicking sound with it. The two started to fire like mad at their "cousins" laughing at the same time. Penelope and Zara started to run away but suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream. They both turned back and briefly saw a darklighter teleport out. The two frantically looked at Casie and Emily and saw a horrifying sight.

Emily had been struck with an arrow in the stomache and was lying on the ground barely conscious. Blood was slowly seeping out of the wound and they realized it was obviously poisoned.

"EMY NOOOOOOO!" Casie cradled her friend's head in her arms and started to cry.

"Hu… hurts…" Emily mumbled before sinking into dark oblivion for the second time that day.

**TBC**

A/N: Dude I sooooooooooooo tortured myself in this chapter! STUPID DARKLIGHTER!


	10. As if things weren't hard enough

** A/n: **OMG! We are and actually on chapter 10! YAY! Emily lies... I DID NOT copy her alias idea she WANTED me to add a paintball scene! Odd... Emy had to write her own "death" so let's congratulate her on that! -claps- Ok, well kind of few that we are loosing some of our reviewers...and it's depressing :'(! So if you could and just please review we'll really appreciate it! Or if you have any suggestions for out story I suppose we could just add it in in between our plots...thanks :-) 

**Pure Innocence Chapter 10**

IT was raining hard outside. Thunder shook here and there and rain started pouring, tapping on the windows smoothly.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" Casie began repeating. She was sobbing at the sight of her friend and was becoming a lot paler. One of her worst fears had been one of her friends dying and now it had come true. Emily was becoming paler by the minute almost limp now. Casie then flamed somewhere by accident.

"NOT A GOOD TIME!" Jasmine yelled. "WE NEED YOU HERE!"

"Okay, stop freaking out!" Penelope commanded bravely, fear showed all over her face. "Let's orb her to the couch!"

"Can't... I don't have a good accuracy with the orbing thing..." Jasmine blushed. "It'd be bad if I dropped her on the head... that'd loose brain cells..."

"Okay... Fine... Let's just carry her then..." Penelope suggested as she and Jasmine lifted Emily and slowly scooted her on to the couch, which took a while because Penelope kept on having random "anxiety attacks".

**Hallway**

"We're back!" Phoebe yelled as everyone heard the door slam shut. Piper and Phoebe were in the hallway and had just gotten back from shopping/work.

"Wow...it's REALLY quiet..." Piper pointed out.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know..."

"Thanks for picking me up! Piper thanked. "I really need to get a new car, that old Ford is just not gonna cut it out!"

"Why did you get that car anyway?"

"I have no clue…" Piper said while walking further into the manor.

Piper then let out a horrified scream as she dropped the bags she was holding. Her BEAUTIFUL house was COVERED in green, blue, and other assorted color paintballs. It was ALL over the walls, pictures, couch, everywhere.

"OMG...I TOLD PAIGE AND YOU NOT TO BUY THEM THE PAINTBALL STUFF!" Piper screamed.

"Piper! I'm sure it's not THAT bad!" Phoebe said as she entered the kitchen and living room. "OH MY GOD! DID SOMEONE LET IN A FEW GRAFFITI ARTISTS IN THE HOUSE?" Phoebe walked over to where Jasmine and Penelope were.

"Erm...we have a REALLY good explanation for all of this!" Jasmine squeaked.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Piper and Phoebe screamed at the same time seeing Emily unconscious on the couch.

"Dark lighter..." Penelope and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Piper sobbed as she ran over to Emily and tried to shake her conscious again. "EMILY! Come on baby, stay with us!" Piper cried and hugged her daughter. _Her skin is so cold…_ Piper saw the dark lighter arrow and rage filled her body._ I will kill whoever did this…_

"We have to get the arrow out now, the poison is spreading." Phoebe looked at the wound hissing with sympathy.

"I think I can do that..." Jasmine said as she inched towards the arrow that was protruding out of Emily's stomach, about to pull it out. Jasmine had personally hated blood and anything that had to do with it. But it was her friend's life that was endangered right now and she had to save Emily.

"NO!" Penelope snapped slapping away Jasmine's hand. "You are part whitelighter too! The arrow will kill you if you touch it!"

"What should we do then? WE NEED YOUR OPINIONS HERE!" Jasmine yelled.

"Ugh... Celia , orb that arrow out right now!" Phoebe ordered. (Celia was a nickname for Prucilla which is Jasmine's first name in this realm).

"Who me?" Jasmine asked, "It's Jasmine by the way."

"This isn't the time Celia just do it!" Penelope continued Phoebe's order.

Jasmine started to concentrate on that single deadly arrow with her mind. "ARROW!" She yelled as the arrow disappeared from Emily's stomach to her hand. Just as it was about to touch her hand Penelope concentrated and let out a wave of telekinesis. The arrow flew to the other side of the room which pierced through the wall with a loud thud.

"This is crazy!" Phoebe stated as she got up and paced the room madly. "The poison is moving a lot faster then usual!"

"We need someone to heal!" Penelope desperately exclaimed. "Wyatt or Leo or Prue?" she asked the unconscious Emily.

"Really doubt she wants Wyatt to do it…" Jasmine said under her breath.

"Call Leo." Phoebe looked to Piper who was still holding her daughter.

"He has to come for this…" Piper whispered. Before anyone could even call out his name Leo orbed into the room obviously feeling the pain.

"Leo, quickly! Heal now!" Phoebe commanded.

Casie then flamed into the room at this moment still looking very pale and wet.

"Where were you?" Jasmine asked.

"Outside... Sorry... Didn't mean to flame out..." Casie muttered.

Leo seeing Emily on the couch very pale and bleeding ran over to her immediately and put his hands over her, as Emily started to glow. A few moments later Emily took a deep breath and gasped as she got up.

"NEVER EVER DO I WANT TO GO THOUGH THAT AGAIN!" Emily said.

"EMILY! You're BACK!" Jasmine and Casie yelled running forward to hug Emily.

"Can't...breathe..." Emily managed to squeak as Jasmine and Casie backed off.

"I'm so glad you're ok, sweetie..." Piper said happily hugging Emily again as Leo patted Emily on the head in a fatherly manner.

"Don't worry we'll get whoever did this." Phoebe said as she put her hand on Emily's shoulders. Just then a Premonition hit her with bone-shattering force.

**PREMONITION**

_"Kill one of them... I don't care which one..." Wyatt said emotionlessly as a Darklighter kneeled in front of him._

_"Seems quite unmerciful but I'll do whatever you ask." The dark lighter replied looking to the ground._

_Wyatt was quiet for a moment, for a moment a small amount of emotion could be seen in his eyes but the next second it was gone., "I don't care... They are getting in my way and I need them out... or turned to our side."_

_"Yes masterr..." The darklighter said._

_"I want it done in two hours and your reward will be great." Wyatt said as the Dark lighter teleported out._

**PREMONITION ENDS**

"Phoebe? What is it?" Piper said worriedly. Piper had a feeling. This has something to do with Wyatt… Piper looked to Leo uncertainly, hoping that Wyatt wasn't behind the attack, but still somehow knowing her son was turned.

"Girls, can you please go upstairs or something?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Sure..." Emily, Casie, Penelope, and Jasmine said suspiciously as they orbed/flamed upstairs.

**UPSTAIRS**

"Guys want to go to mall?" Casie asked.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Emily moaned. "Besides it's POURING outside! And I almost died!" Emily sat next to her computer and started to watch some of her Alias DVDs.

"Aw c'mon! Shopping is good for you!" Casie protested.

"I'm with Emily, rather buy it off E-bay..." Penelope pointed out.

"I'd rather go to a bookstore..." Jasmine said. "and buy some Manga's..."

"And make them get it for us..." Penelope finished. Penelope's statement gave Jasmine and idea. Since going shopping literally took forever and they couldn't order it off of the internet, why not get Emily and Casie do it for them?

"Get me a few manga comics then with your own money." Jasmine ordered.

"WHAT! EW! I'm NOT going in those DORKY manga/anime stores! ALL THEY HAVE IN THERE ARE LIKE GEEKY NERDS! Reputation roadkill much! And I'm NOT wasteing my money on that JUNK!" Casie whined.

"And go to The Wonderful World of Make Up for me and get me some eyeliner, eye shadow, and cover up-the powder kind. WITH your own money!" Penelope added.

Emily finally tore her eyes of the computer screen. "EW! I am NEVER EVER going to go in that GIRLY store of OVERPRICED makeup!" Emily protested. "I don't even get WHY people wear makeup! It kills your skin and why do you want to cover up how you usually look? I work for the CIA you know I have CONNECTIONS!"

Everyone stares at Emily who shrugs and starts watching the computer again.

"Oh yes, and no Orbing and Flaming! And now go orb and flame out and get us the stuff! Thanks!" Penelope yanked Emily off her chair and Emily and Casie grumbled as they orbed/flamed out of the room into the cold rain.

( Sounds from computer) "Vaughn why do you have that ring on? You're married?" Sydney started to cry.

Vaughn looked at Sydney with his piercing green eyes. "Syd, you've been gone for almost two years… We thought you were dead…"

(Back to regular peeps) Penelope and Jasmine stare at the screen.

"Overly dramatic huh?" Jasmine sighed.

"Yup…" Penelope sighed shutting of the computer. And from a far away distance you could kind've hear a scream of "OVERLY DRAMATIC MY A ALIAS IS THE BEST SHOW EVER! VAUGHN AND SYDNEY FOREVER!"

Both Jasmine and Penelope gawked at Emily's cussing and obsessive nature.

**In the Rain with Casie and Emily **

Both Casie and Emily were being carried by their feet to the mall but Emily still managed to yell out her phrase.

"Obsessed much?" Casie mumbled to Emily shivering from the endless patter of rain on their shoulders. "This is cruel! I mean you almost die and our so called "cousins" Casie makes quotes with her fingers "make us go get stuff for them!

"I play water polo! I don't get cold!" Emily puffed out her chest like superman.

"Ugh…" Casie sighed as they walked on.

**Back to the manor DOWNSTAIRS**

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Leo asked.

Phoebe took in a deep breath. "Wyatt was behind Emily's attack..."

"WHAT?" Leo and Piper said.

"If you don't believe me then see it for yourself..." Phoebe said as she put her hands in front of her palms up. Piper hesitated but then put her hands on top of Phoebe's as Phoebe transferred the vision to Piper.

"Oh my god..." Piper said unbelievably. She remembered her silent oath to kill whoever was behind the attack and sighed sadly.

Just then flames appeared and formed into a black-eyed Wyatt.

"Sorry, Mom…" Wyatt said, a single tear appearing in his eyes as he aimed and threw an energy ball at Piper.

**To Be Continued**

**A/n: **YAY! Emily didn't die! AND I wrote a semi-serious chapter! Ok, well kind of feel that we are loosing some of our reviewers...and it's depressing:'! So if you could and just please review we'll really appreciate it! Or if you have any suggestions for out story I suppose we could just add it in in between our plots...thanks:-) Erm...please review! It'll just make our day!


End file.
